warhammeronlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Warhammer Fantasy
Warhammer Fantasy Battle (auch Warhammer Fantasy oder kurz WHFB) ist ein sog. Tabletop-Spiel der Firma Games Workshop, welches in einer mittelalterlichen Fantasywelt spielt, in der es viele Fabelwesen wie Drachen, Zauberer, Elfen, Zwerge und anderer Wesen gibt. Man erkennt auf der Weltkarte von Warhammer Fantasy grob die Umrisse unserer Kontinente in einer fiktiven prähistorischen Konstellation. Gleichzeitig werden die vorgestellten Völker grob in einen kulturellen Kontext zu historischen Völkern gestellt. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil in Warhammer ist neben den Kampfwerten der Truppen der Einsatz von Magie. Warhammer wird zumeist von zwei Spielern gespielt, wobei auch Teams gebildet werden oder mehrere Spieler gleichzeitig gegeneinander antreten können. Hierfür verwenden sie Armeen bestimmter Völker, die aus mehreren Regimentern unterschiedlicher Einheiten zusammengestellt werden, wobei die Regeln Rahmenvorgaben über die Armeezusammenstellung beinhalten. Um faire Siegesbedingungen für die Spieler zu ermöglichen, wird jeder einzelnen Figur je nach ihren Kampfwerten ein Punktwert zugeordnet. Diese Punktwerte werden addiert und ergeben eine Gesamtzahl, die mit anderen Punktwerten verglichen werden können. Insofern ist es eine wichtige Aufgabe der Spieldesigner, die Punktwerte der einzelnen Völker so zu gestalten, dass sie ausbalanciert sind und theoretisch jedem Volk einen Sieg über jedes andere bei identischen Punktwerten zu ermöglichen. Die einzelnen Spiele selbst werden mit Hilfe sog. Szenarios ausgetragen. Diese Szenarios enthalten kurze Geschichten zum Hintergrund der ausgetragenen Gefechte und tragen zur Atmosphäre des Spiels bei. Sie geben bspw. die Spielfeldgröße, den Gesamtpunktwert für jede Armee und die Siegesbedingungen vor, die unterschiedlich ausfallen können (z.B. Vernichtung der gegnerischen Armee, Einnahme eines bestimmten Geländestückes, Eroberung bestimmter Gegenstände, die sich im Besitz der gegnerischen Armee befinden u.ä.). Am häufigsten wird aber die sogenannte "Offene Feldschlacht" gespielt, da diese ausgeglichene Siegchancen für beide Spieler bietet. Am 9. September 2006 erschien die nunmehr siebte, überarbeitete Auflage des Grundregelbuches. In ebenfalls regelmäßig neu aufgelegten, separaten Armeebüchern werden die bestimmten Völker hinsichtlich Hintergrund, Einheiten, Sonderregeln, Punktwerten und Miniaturen beschrieben. Darüber hinaus gibt es zusätzliche Bücher mit Regelerweiterungen, Sonderregeln und Hintergrundmaterial etc., in denen auch weitere Varianten bereits vorhandener Armeelisten vorgestellt werden. Neuigkeiten über Regeländerungen, -erweiterungen oder -varianten sowie neu erschienene Miniaturen, Szenarien, Bemalvorschläge und Basteltipps für Geländeteile und alle anderen Bereiche des Hobbys kann man im monatlich erscheinenden Magazin „White Dwarf“ nachlesen. Anlehnung der Fantasy-Welt an die Reale Welt Die Welt aus Warhammer Fantasy ist eine grobe Kopie unserer Erde, wobei nicht nur die Landmassen unserer Welt nachempfunden sind, sondern auch kulturelle Ähnlichkeiten, Namen und Begebenheiten unserer Geschichte in abgewandelter Form Eingang in die fiktive Geschichte der Warhammer Fantasy-Welt gefunden haben. Die Alte Welt stellt Europa dar, sowohl geographisch wie auch kulturell. Das Imperium mit seinen zahlreichen Provinzen ist dem Heiligen Römischen Reich Deutscher Nation nachempfunden. Die autonome Provinz Sylvania ist ein Bild für das legendäre Transsylvanien. Das westlich des Imperiums liegende Land Bretonia ist eine Symbiose aus verschiedenen mittelalterlichen Mythen, vor allem aus der Artussage und ähnelt kulturell stark dem französischen und englischen Mittelalter (Bretonia entsprechend dem Namen Britannien oder auch der Bretagne, einem Gebiet im heutigen Nordfrankreich). Das südlich vom Imperium gelegene Tilea stellt die Städtebünde Italiens dar, wobei hier aber die Kultur der Frührenaissance widergespiegelt wird. An dieser Stelle kann dazu gesagt werden, dass die englische Aussprache von "Tilea" mit dem italienischen Namen "Italia" fast identisch ist. Das westlich von Tilea gelegene Estalia scheint andeutungsweise mit der Iberischen Halbinsel Parallelen aufzuweisen, ist für die Handlung aber unwichtig. Des weiteren ist mit "Kislev" wohl das zaristische Russland gemeint, derweil Norsca das Skandinavien unserer Welt repräsentiert. Die sogenannten "Südlande" basieren auf Afrika mit dem alten Reich Nehekhara als Spiegel des vergangenen Ägypten und Arabia als Darstellung der Kalifatsstaaten, die in der Warhammerwelt jedoch im Nordwesten der Südlande lokalisiert sind, also in Nordafrika. Der Kontinent Lustria bezeichnet den südamerikanischen Kontinent mit den alten Indio-Hochkulturen der Inkas, Azteken, Mayas (dargestellt durch die Echsenmenschen). Nordamerika wird durch das Reich von Naggarythe ersetzt, landschaftlich hauptsächlich mit den kühlen bergigen Nadelwaldgebieten Nordamerikas (wie etwa Colorado in den USA) vergleichbar. Der asiatische Raum ist mit dem geheimnisvollen "Cathay" und "Nippon" abgehandelt, was China und Japan entspricht. Cathay ist zudem der mittelalterliche Name von China und Nippon der von Japan. Westlich von Cathay liegt das Reich "Ind", das Ähnlichkeiten mit dem irdischen Indien hat. Das Gebiet der Mongolei und des Himalaya-Gebirges ist das Gebiet der Oger und Yetis. Sogenannte Chaoszwerge leben im Gebiet des Iran mit vielen kulturellen und geschichtlichen Anspielungen an das alte Persien, Assyrien und Babylonien. Auch Berühmtheiten unserer Literatur und Geschichte finden sich wieder, so zieht Robin Hood als "Bertram Le Brigant" durch Bretonia, derweil Leonardo Da Vinci als Leonardo Da Miragliano für die Gründung der "Technicus Gilde" verantwortlich ist. Die derzeitige Herrscherin Kislevs ist übrigens Tzarina Katarina die Große und irgendwo auf dem großen Ozean treibt ein Zwergenpirat und Slayer namens Long Drong sein Unwesen. Und 1492 hat ein gewisser Marco Collombo die "Neue Welt" nördlich von Lustria entdeckt. Völker bei Warhammer Fantasy Echsenmenschen Inspiration: Echsenmenschen leben in feuchtwarmen Dschungeln (Lustrias) und haben den kulturellen Hintergrund der alten indigenen Hochkulturen Süd- und Mittelamerikas wie den Inkas, Azteken und Mayas. In der Warhammer-Welt sind sie entsprechend auf den Kontinenten heimisch, die Südamerika und das südliche Afrika darstellen. Hintergrund: Echsenmenschen sind immer auf der Suche nach verschwundenen Artefakten der sogenannten Alten, der Götter, die ihrer Meinung nach die Welt geschaffen haben und deren Diener sie sind. Echsenmenschen werden von den dicken, froschartigen Slanns befehligt, die enorme magische Fähigkeiten haben. Heutzutage leben allerdings nur noch wenige Slanns der späteren Generationen. Von der ersten Generation lebt heute kein Slaan mehr, und auch von der zweiten gibt es nur noch ausgesprochen wenige. Mit jeder Generation wurden die Slanns schwächer (was nicht heißt, dass ein Slaan der vierten Generation nicht einfach ein Schiff versenken kann). Die mächtigsten noch lebenden Slann sind die der zweiten Generation. Weiterhin gibt es die intelligenten amphibienartigen Skinks und die groben Sauruskrieger, die eigens für den Kampf und zur Verteidigung der heiligen Tempelstädte gezüchtet wurden. Komplettiert wird das Volk durch eine Vielzahl von großen und kleinen Reptilienkreaturen, wie feuerspeienden Salamandern und Teradons, eine Flugsaurierart. Andere von den Echsenmenschen für ihre Zwecke eingespannte Monster sind die großen Stegadon (ähnelt einem Triceratops) mit Kampfplattformen für die Skinks und die Carnosaurier, gigantische Fressmaschinen (ähnlich dem T-Rex) die von Saurushelden geritten, in den Krieg ziehen. Spiel: Im Spiel selbst verlassen sich die Echsenmenschen Lustrias auf tief gestaffelte, harte Infanterieregimenter aus Sauruskriegern, mit denen kaum ein Gegner auf Anhieb fertig wird. Unterstützt werden diese Infanterieblöcke von harter Sauruskavallerie und den Skink-Plänklern, die ihre Feinde aus dem Unterholz heraus mit Giftpfeilen aus ihren Blasrohren beschießen. Nicht zu vernachlässigen sind dabei auch die vielen reptilienartigen Monster, die unter ihren Befehl gebracht werden können. Ein großer Vorteil der Echsenmenschen ist ihre Kaltblütigkeit, eine Sonderregel, die dafür sorgt, das die Einheiten der Echsenmenschen sich von psychologischen Effekten nicht so schnell beeindrucken lassen! Kurz gesagt, die Echsenmenschen sind eine nicht zu unterschätzende Macht, mit allerlei starker Magie sowie standfesten Kriegern. Skaven Inspiration: Skaven leben in den dunklen Gängen, Kanälen und Höhlen unterhalb der Städte der Warhammer-Welt. Doch auch außerhalb der Städte, Ruinen und Zitadellen treiben sich die Skaven in einem labyrinthartigen Tunnelsystem unter der Erdoberfläche herum. Geleitet wird all ihr Tun vom Rat der 13, einer Versammlung der 12 Anführer der größten Clans und dem Geiste ihres Gottes, der gehörnten Ratte, als 13. Ratsmitglied. Hintergrund: Skaven sind ein bösartiges Rattenvolk. Tausende von pelzigen Rattenkriegern besiedeln die Kanalisationen der Menschen. Die Skaven unterteilen sich in verschiedene Clans, die an verschiedenen Wegen zur Vernichtung aller Feinde der gehörnten Ratte arbeiten. Einige Clans arbeiten an besonderen Maschinen wie der Clan Skryre, der angeführt wird von den Warlocktechnikern, den Ingenieuren dieser höllischen Maschinen. Clan Eshin, welcher aus Assassinen, Gossen- und Schattenläufern besteht, wird bei anderen Kriegerclans sehr geschätzt, denn seine Mitglieder sind sehr geübt darin, Rivalen und Konkurrenten lautlos auszuschalten (wenn auch für einen hohen Preis). Der Züchterclan, welcher seinen Sitz in der Höllengrube bezieht, züchtet widerwärtige Mutanten mit Hilfe des von den Skaven begehrten Warpsteins (einer Art magisch-radioaktiven Gesteins, das eine „Manifestation“ von Chaosmagie darstellt). Aus den verschiedensten Teilen aller möglichen Lebensformen nähen die großen Mutatoren die riesigen, hässlichen Rattenoger zusammen. Der größte Held des Züchterklans ist Skrotz der Mutant, ein Rattenmensch der über drei Arme verfügt und unter schwärendem Hunger leidet. Ein weiterer mächtiger Clan ist der Seuchenclan. Als eine Expedition in Lustria verschollen ging, wurde sie von den Krankheiten der Dschungels geplagt und viele der Skaven starben. Mit der Zeit begannen die Überlebenden wahnsinnig zu werden und die Seuchen anzubeten und sahen es als eine Art Ehre an, von den Krankheiten zerfressen zu werden. Sie verbreiteten immer mehr neue Seuchen in der Heimat der Echsenmenschen, und viele ihrer Tempelstädte gingen zu Grunde. Doch Tesacotel (ein Skink Schamane) konnte die Gefahr aus Lustria vertreiben und der Größte Teil des Seuchenclans verließ den Dschungel, doch ist die Gefahr durch die Skaven noch lange nicht zuende. Irgendwann werden alle Skaven an die Oberfläche brechen und die Welt in ein Schlachthaus verwandeln, sie werden die anderen Völker versklaven und töten. Und niemand wird sie aufhalten können... Spiel: Im Spiel "verlassen" sich die Skaven auf große Infantrieblöcke von (eher mittelmäßigen) Kriegern, Rattenogern und Rattenherden, die von Meutenbändigern des Züchterklans geführt werden als Flankeneinheiten. Dazu kommen die verheerenden aber auch sehr unzuverlässigen Kriegsmaschinen des Clans Skyre, welche (aufgrund zahlreicher Sonderregeln für unkontrolliertes Feuern, verstopfte Läufe und Explodieren der Munitionsvorräte) meistens die eigenen Reihen mindestens ebenso stark reduzieren wie die Feindlichen. Die einzigen echten Magier der Skaven sind die grauen Propheten, Priester der gehörnten Ratte. Als weitere "Magier" existieren nur noch die Warlock-Techniker, welche durch verschiedene Maschinen Warpblitze schleudern können, sowie einige mindere Magier in den einzelnen Clans, welche jeweils aber nur einzelne Zaubersprüche beherrschen. Hochelfen Inspiration: Hochelfen (in ihrer eigenen Sprache "Asur" genannt) leben auf der Insel Ulthuan, eigentlich so groß wie ein Kontinent, der zwischen der Alten und Neuen Welt liegt. Im Vergleich mit unserer Weltkarte liegt Ulthuan im Atlantik zwischen Europa und Nordamerika und lehnt sich somit an Platons Atlantis an bzw. zeigt Parallelen zu Valinor aus Tolkiens Silmarillion auf. Hintergrund: Die Hochelfen sehen sich selbst als das zivilisierteste und älteste Volk der Welt an, wofür sie von den anderen Völkern als arrogant angesehen werden. Sie haben den Grad der Magiebeeinflussung schon perfektioniert, als die Menschen noch Barbaren wie die Orks gewesen sind. Ihre Schiffsflotten haben das ganze Meer erkundet, wobei an vielen Orten Stützpunkte und Städte gegründet wurden. Angeführt vom Phönixkönig und der Immerkönigin stehen sie für das Gute in der Welt. Ihre Macht gründet auf Magie und Disziplin, die sich in ihrer schnellen und agilen Armee widerspiegelt. Als das Chaos über die Welt hereinbrach, lehrten sie die Menschen die Magie, um gemeinsam mit ihnen den Gegner zu bekämpfen. Ihre Erzfeinde sind die Dunkelelfen, ihre dunklen Vettern, die sich in einem blutigen Bruderkrieg um die Vorherrschaft Ulthuans von ihnen trennten. Spiel: Die Stärke der Hochelfen liegt in ihrer Schnelligkeit und ihrem Geschick. Sie gewinnen ihre Schlachten dadurch, dass sie den Gegner ausmanövrieren und selbst angreifen. Die Speerspitze der Angriffswelle bildet die schnelle Elfenkavallerie. Die Stärksten dieser Kavallerie sind die "Drachenprinzen", die in den alten Zeiten auf Drachen ritten, bevor diese begannen ihren ewigen Schlaf zu schlafen. Des weiteren kommen in jeder Hochelfenarmee hochdisziplinierte Speerträger und treffsichere Bogenschützen zum Einsatz, die als Milizen aus der Zivilbevölkerung rekrutiert werden. Abgesehen davon gibt es auch einige besondere Regimenter in den Reihen der Hochelfen, wie die Schwertmeister von Hoeth, die geheimnisvolle Phönixgarde und die Weißen Löwen, die Leibwache des Phönixkönigs. Angeführt werden die Armeen der Asur von Elfenprinzen, Meisterstrategen und Fechtkünstlern, oder von mächtigen Erzmagiern, deren Potential sie durch die mächtige Weiße Magie den Magiern der meisten Völker weit überlegen macht, daneben dürfen sie alle acht Standardlehren aus dem Regelbuch verwenden. Dunkelelfen Inspiration: Dunkelelfen (in ihrer eigenen Sprache "Druchii" genannt) leben in Naggaroth, einem kühlen und feuchten Kontinent der Neuen Welt, westlich von der Insel Ulthuan ihrer verhassten Vettern, den Hochelfen. Südlich stößt ihr Reich auf die warmfeuchten, dampfenden Dschungel der Echsenmenschen, nördlich grenzt es ihren Herrschaftsbereich durch eine Reihe von beeindruckenden Wachtürmen gegen die Überfälle durch die Stämme des Chaos ab. Naggaroth entspricht Nordamerika, wobei hier die Berglandschaft der Rocky Mountains und die nasskalten Nadelwälder dominieren, während Wüste und Steppe/Prärie nicht präsent sind. Kulturell sind die Dunkelelfen und deren sadistisch geprägte Gesellschaft eine Negierung der Hochelfen, . Hintergrund: Die Dunkelelfen sehen sich als die rechtmäßigen Anwärter auf den Thron Ulthuans und trachten immerwährend danach, die Hochelfen endlich vernichten zu können, Ulthuan in Besitz zu nehmen und ihr altes Reich Nagarythe, das von einem hinterhältigen Zauber der Hochelfen während des Bürgerkrieges mit einer gigantischen Welle versenkt wurde (nach Ansicht der Hochelfen hat es Malekith (Herrscher der Druchii) seinen Zauberern selbst befohlen), wieder aus den Fluten auftauchen zu lassen. Um die Herrschaft über die Dunkelelfen liegen die männlich dominierten Krieger und die weiblich dominierten Zaubererinnen (ein Edikt Malekiths des Hexenkönigs, Sohn des Aenarion und der Morathi verbietet männlichen Druchii das Studieren und erlernen der Magie) in ständiger Rivalität zueinander, obwohl auch Frauen bei den Dunkelelfen einen großen Teil der Krieger stellen. Wie auch bei den Hochelfen rekrutieren sich die normalen Fußtruppen aus der normalen Bevölkerung der Dunkelelfen in Naggaroth. Währenddessen durchstreifen ihre schwarzen Schiffe und Schwarzen Archen (Festungen aus dem alten Nagarythe, die bei dessen Zerstörung von Dunkelelfen-Magiern mit Magie zum schwimmen gebracht wurden) die Weltmeere auf der Suche nach Sklaven und sonstiger Kriegsbeute, die sie dann mit in ihr verfluchtes Reich nehmen und dort an die Adligen verkaufen (bei den Dunkelelfen bedeuten viele Sklaven viel Macht und Einfluss). Ihre gepanzerte Kavallerie reitet auf dummen aber gefährlichen Nauglir (mit Drachen verwandte Reitechsen von Höhlen unterhalb der Hauptstadt der Dunkelelfen) in den Krieg und mächtige Monster wie Hydren und Wesen wie Harpien unterstützen ihre Raubzüge. Die Gesellschaft der Dunkelelfen ist höchst kriegerisch geprägt und ohne Sinn für das Schöne, abgesehen vom Sinn für kunstvolles Töten des Gegners (Zitat Malekiths: „Wir sind das zivilisierteste Volk der Welt: Wir kennen mehr exquisite Tötungsarten als alle anderen.“) Spiel: In der Schlacht verwenden die Druchii oft viele Einheiten ihrer wendigen Kavallerie, den so genannten Schwarzen Reitern. Weniger subtil gehen die Echsenritter vor; in dicken Rüstungen und auf den Rücken der Kampfechsen schmettern diese kaltblütigen Killer frontal in die feindlichen Regimenter und zermalmen jeglichen Widerstand (die Echsen tragen einen beträchtlichen Teil dazu bei). Ansonsten besteht eine typische Dunkelelfen-Armee aus vielen Infanterie-Regimentern, entweder mit Speeren oder mit den speziell hergestellten Repetierarmbrüsten, die so konstruiert wurden, dass sie schnell nachladbar sind und so mehr Bolzen in kürzerer Zeit auf die Gegner abgefeuert werden können. Die Truppen der Druchii werden von Elite-Infanterie-Regimentern ergänzt, die mit besonderen Waffen, leichten Rüstungen oder Kampfregeln ausgestattet sind. Es kommt auch vor, dass sich in einer solchen Armee ein Regiment Hexenkriegerinnen aufhält; die fast unbekleideten Dienerinnen und Priesterinnen von Khaine, des Gott des Mordens und Hauptgott der Dunkelelfen, die in einem Blutrausch auf den Schlachtfeldern mit vergifteten Klingen Opfer zu seiner Ehre erbringen. Waldelfen Inspiration: Waldelfen (in ihrer eigenen Sprache „Asrai“ genannt) leben vor allem in Athel Loren östlich Bretonias und südlich des Grauen Gebirges das sie vom Imperium trennt in der alten Welt. Der Hintergrund der Waldelfen ist außer in bekannten Märchen und Mythen (vor allem aus den germanischen und keltischen Sagen) vor allem in den Fantasywerken J.R.R. Tolkiens zu finden. Historisch können Parallelen zu den Indianern, Kelten und Germanen gezogen werden. Hintergrund: Während sich die meisten Elfen nach dem Krieg des Bartes nach Ulthuan zurückzogen, zogen es einige Elfenstämme weiterhin vor, am Rande Athel Lorens zu leben. Doch während der Fortschritt der Welt die Wälder immer mehr verkleinerte, mussten die Waldelfen sich immer stärker zurückziehen und immer verbissener um ihren Lebensraum kämpfen. Die größte Kolonie Waldelfen lebt in dem Wald Athel Loren, einem Wald innerhalb des Landes Bretonia. Der Wald Athel Loren gilt als einer der ältesten Wälder der Warhammerwelt, der von den alten Göttern selber gepflanzt wurde und mit Magie und Geistern versehen wurde. Als die Elfen sich dorthin zurückziehen mussten, begegnete selbst Ihnen der Wald sehr feindselig. Als der Wald jedoch im Winter, als er am schwächsten war, gegen die Zwerge um sein Leben kämpfen musste, standen die Waldelfen ihm bei. Nun sah der Wald die Elfen mit anderen Augen und begann sie als Teil von sich zu akzeptieren. Die Waldelfen dürfen im Wald Athel Loren leben und werden von den Waldgeistern akzeptiert oder zumindest toleriert, dafür müssen die Waldelfen den Wald beschützen, vor allem im Winter. Heute sind die Waldelfen ein höchst misstrauisches Völkchen, welches sich gemeinsam mit den Tieren und Geistern der Wälder gegen Eindringlinge jeder Art zur Wehr setzt und Bündnisse jeder Art nur unter den dringlichsten Umständen eingeht. Die Waldelfen machen einen wesentlich primitiveren Eindruck als ihre Vettern, wie z.B. die Hoch- oder Dunkelelfen, da sie nicht in festen Häusern wohnen, sondern im Einklang mit der Natur leben. Sie leben zurückgezogen und wollen vom Treiben der Welt nichts wissen. Die Abschottung geht sogar so weit, dass unbefugte Eindringlinge entweder unfreundlich zurückgewiesen oder im Wald von den ausgezeichneten Bogenschützen der Waldelfen niedergemacht werden. Andererseits verbindet die Waldelfen in bestimmten Situationen ein Zweckbündnis mit anderen Völkern, z.B. mit den Bretonen, an deren Land ihr Waldreich Athel Loren angrenzt. Wenn sich die Mächte des Chaos erheben, die Bretonen dringend Hilfe brauchen oder sich irgendjemand ihres Waldes bemächtigen will, schlagen die Waldelfen hart zu. Mit Guerilla-Überfällen ihrer enorm guten Bogenschützen, zerschmetternden Angriffen durch Baummenschen und auf übergroßen Raubvögeln reitenden Helden werden die Gegner vertrieben. Spiel: Spieltechnisch lassen sich die Waldelfen als reine Elfen- oder Waldgeisterarmee spielen, meistens werden Waldelfenarmeen aber Geister und Elfen beinhalten. Die Waldgeister wie Dryaden und verschiedene Waldgeisterarten, sind oft mit einem stärkeren Widerstand und auch Rettungswürfen versehen. Die Waldelfen sind verwundbar, aber dafür sehr flexibel und schnell. Waldelfen können sich ohne Abzüge durch Wälder bewegen, während Gegner um Wälder meist einen Bogen machen müssen. Dies ist ein nicht zu unterschätzender Vorteil, da dem Gegner mit Truppen Flanke und Rücken bedroht werden können oder er gezwungen ist, Wälder entsprechend "zu sichern", was wiederum Truppen von der eigentlichen Schlacht abzieht. Die Magie spielt hierbei eine untergeordnete, eher unterstützende Rolle. Da Waldelfen keinen hohen Widerstand haben und meist keine oder nur schwache Rüstung tragen, sind sie gegen Angriffsmagie sehr verwundbar. Magischer Schutz ist also gegen die meisten Gegner sehr wichtig. Bretonen Inspiration: Bretonen leben im Westen der Alten Welt und haben ihren Kontext in der mittelalterlichen Kultur Englands und Frankreichs, sowie in den alten Ritterlegenden und Sagen von König Artus, dem Heiligen Gral, der Herrin des Sees usw. Im Vergleich zu unserer Weltkarte sind die Bretonen im heutigen Frankreich angesiedelt, westlich des Imperiums gelegen. Hintergrund: Die Bretonen sind ein Volk von adligen Rittern und armen Bauern. Während die bretonischen Ritter in Burgen leben und schmausen, von Gerechtigkeit, Barmherzigkeit und großen Taten redend, leben die einfachen Bauern in kleinen Katen. Dabei werden die gesellschaftlichen Verhältnisse nicht als ungerecht kritisiert, sondern als gottgegeben akzeptiert. Der Hauptteil der bretonischen Armee besteht aus schwer gerüsteten Rittern. In ihrer Jugend ziehen die Söhne Adliger aus, um auf dem Schlachtfeldern der alten Welt ihren Mut zu beweisen. Diese sogenannten Fahrenden Ritter sind noch unerfahren aber stürzen sich voller Übermut und Todesverachtung auf die Gegner. Erweist sich ein Fahrender Ritter als würdig, wird er ein vollwertiger Ritter des Königs mit eigenem Wappen. Diese Klasse umfasst den größten Teil der bretonischen Ritterschaft. Einige Ritter des Königs ziehen sogar auf Pegasi in die Schlacht. Manchmal kommt es vor, das Ritter des Königs ihre Burg verlassen, um sich auf die Suche nach dem heiligen Gral zu begeben. Oft braucht es Jahre des Herumziehens durch Bretonia und auch bis weit darüber hinaus, bevor ein Ritter auf seiner Queste nach vielen Abenteuern und Schlachten die Gunst der Herrin des Sees erringen kann, indem er den besagten, heiligen Gral findet. Anschließend bietet die Herrin dem Questritter an, aus dem Gral zu trinken, doch wenn er annimmt, ist seine Queste fehlgeschlagen, da es in seinem Kodex heißt „Widerstehe ALLEN Versuchungen“. Lehnt der Questritter ab, hat er endgültig bestanden und darf nun wirklich aus dem Gral trinken - aus ihm wird ein heiliger Gralsritter. Diese ziehen sich von allem Weltlichen zurück und beziehen Gralskapellen und andere erimitische Orte um magische Artefakte zu beschützen. Im Kampf werden die Ritter von ihren Bauern unterstützt, die mit Hellebarde, Speer oder Bogen ihrer Kriegspflicht nachkommen. Einige Bauern, die sich im Kampf auszeichneten, dürfen auch als berittene Gefolgsleute in die Schlacht ziehen (eine große Ehre für die Bauern, da normalerweise nur Ritter ein Pferd reiten dürfen)! Andere Bauern werden auch zum Dienst an den großen Trebuchets herangezogen, große Steinschleudern. Manchmal werden die Ritter auch von Fanatikern begleitet, die voller Verehrung für die Ritter an jeder Schlacht ihrer Idole teilnehmen wollen. Spiel: Eine Bretonenarmee wird von Rittern verschiedener Klassen dominiert und stellt die typische schwer gepanzerte Reiterarmee dar. Die Strategie des Bretonen zielt daher meist auf ein gradliniges aggressives Spiel ab. Während ein starker gradliniger Kavallerieangriff gegen unerfahrene Spieler meist den klaren Sieg nach sich zieht, wissen erfahrene Gegner Angriffe umzulenken, Flankenangriffe einzuleiten oder durch Beschuss und Magie den Angreifer genügend zu schwächen. Als Unterstützungstruppen stehen den Bretonen daher sehr billige Infanterieblöcke und Bogenschützen zur Verfügung, gegen Massenarmeen kann mit dem Trebuchet auf eine starke Kriegsmaschine zugegriffen werden und die leichte Kavallerie und Pegasusritter können Konterangriffe und/oder Flankenschutz übernehmen. Die Magie spielt bei den Bretonen nur eine unterstützende Rolle. Eine Bretonenarmee gilt als eher einfach zu spielende Armee, die bei bestimmten Gegnern oder unkonventionellen Truppenkombinationen aber auch seine Herausforderungen bringen kann. Das Imperium Inspiration: Menschen des Imperiums leben im größten Reich der Menschen der Warhammer-Welt, östlich von Bretonia. Der historische Hintergrund ist das Deutschland der Landsknechtszeit, des dreißigjährigen Krieges, es finden sich aber auch Parallelen zur New Model Army (Musketenschützen mit Pikenier-Unterstützung, leichte Reiterei) Oliver Cromwells. Auch der politische Hintergrund ist ähnlich: Viele starke Provinzen bzw. Fürstentümer bilden ein großes Reich mit einem Kaiser bzw. Imperator an der Spitze. Die Lage in der Warhammerwelt entspricht ebenso der der deutschen Herzog- und Fürstentümer in unserer Geschichte. Hintergrund: Das Imperium wurde durch den ersten Imperator gegründet. Dieses war ein strahlender Held mit Namen Sigmar, der die damals primitiven, verstreuten Stämme der Menschen einigte und sie in den Krieg gegen die Grünhäute und ihre Verbündeten (Orks, Goblins, Riesen, Trolle...) führte. Letztendlich triumphierte die Menschheit über die grüne Horde und man machte Sigmar zum Menschenkönig. Sigmars heilige Waffe war der Ghal Maraz, zwergisch für "Schädelspalter", eine Runenwaffe ungeheurer Kraft, die ihm von den Zwergen geschenkt worden war, als Zeichen ihrer Dankbarkeit für die Rettung ihres Hochkönigs, dem obersten König der Zwerge, durch Sigmar. Der Imperiale Hauptkult verehrt Sigmar heute als Gott. Daneben gibt es noch den Kult des Ulric, der vor allem von den Bewohnern Middenheims und Talabheims praktiziert wird und den Kult um den Gott des Todes, Morr, er wird von nahezu allen imperialen Bürgern verehrt, vor allem von den Soldaten, da er ein ständiger Begleiter eines jeden ist und eigentlich jedes Haus im Imperium einen Schrein des Morr hat. Das Imperium besteht aus einzelnen Provinzen und Stadtstaaten, die alle ihren eigenen Kurfürst haben und unter dem Imperator zusammengefasst sind. Jede Provinz und jeder Stadtstaat besitzt eine eigene Armee, die im Falle eines Angriffs auf das Imperium für gemeinsame Aufgaben zusammengestellt und sogar unter dem Befehl des Imperators persönlich in die Schlacht ziehen kann. Die Stärke der imperialen Armee liegt vor allem in ihrer Disziplin, Menschen haben eine bestimmte Formationstaktik, das Kämpfen mit Abteilungen perfektioniert, und den technischen Errungenschaften der Technicus-Akademie. So ist das Imperium reich an verschiedensten Schusswaffen, von Pistolen und Musketen bis zu Kanonen und Mörsern . Sogar Dampfmaschinen, die mit starken Panzerplatten versehen sind, rollen bisweilen auf das Schlachtfeld. Doch auch traditionelle Truppen, wie schwer gepanzerte Ritter und Haufen von Hellebardenträgern, Schwertkämpfern, Musketenschützen, Speerträgern und Bogenschützen kommen zum Einsatz. Magische Unterstützung bekommen die Truppen des Imperium von den Magiern der Magieschulen in Altdorf. Spiel: Das Imperium ist sehr vielseitig zu spielen und gerade darum absolut keine Anfängerarmee. Relativ zerbrechliche Infanterie und gute, jedoch teure Kavallerie, dazu äußerst mächtige, aber instabile Kriegsmaschinen machen es dem Spieler schwer, eine Auswahl zu treffen, die gegen seine (meistens härteren und besser gerüsteten) Gegner bestehen kann. Zudem fehlt es dem Imperium an beeindruckenden Monstern. Die Kriegsmaschinerie des Imperiums ist die Stärkste im Spiel, bringt aber das Risiko von Fehlfunktionen mit sich. Die Trumpfkarte des Imperiums liegt in seinen Pistolieren, die die Flanken der feindlichen Armee bedrohen können und den Abteilungen, die so manches Infanteriegefecht entscheiden. Nichts desto Trotz ist das Imperium eine - auch optisch - schöne Armee, die offensive wie defensive Spielweisen zulässt und sich vor keinem Gegener übermäßig zu fürchten braucht. Kislev Inspiration: Kisleviten leben nordöstlich vom Imperium und bilden somit ein Bollwerk gegen die Einöde des Chaos und seiner verderbten Anhänger, die in dieser Region besonders aktiv sind. Den historischen Hintergrund findet man hier bei den Polen des 17. Jahrhunderts und den Reitervölkern aus Ungarn im Mittelalter. Entsprechend ist die Lage Kislevs in der Warhammerwelt. Hintergrund: Kislev besteht aus drei großen (Kislev, Erengrad und Praag) und einigen kleineren Städten und wird von den Bojaren unter einem Zaren regiert. Kislev ist relativ klein, und hat eine kleine aber gut ausgebildete Armee. Den Kern der Armee bilden die Flügelulanen, eine schwere Kavallerie mit befiederten Metallstangen auf dem Rücken, die auf Grund ihres eigentümlichen Geräusches beim Ritt den Gegner oft in Verwirrung stürzen. Die leichte Reiterei der unter den Kisleviten vereinigten primitiveren Volksstämme besteht aus guten Bogenschützen. Spiel: Für Kislev gibt es kein eigenes Armeebuch, sondern nur eine Armeeliste im White Dwarf (monatlich erscheinendes hauseigenes Games Workshop-Magazin), der Website von Games-Workshop und die Möglichkeit der Alliiertenregel. Auf Grund nur weniger unterschiedlicher Einheiten, ist es schwer, Kislev als einzelne Armee zu spielen, aber ähnlich wie bei den Söldnern, können Truppen aus Kislev bei bestimmten anderen Völkern integriert werden. Orks & Goblins Inspiration: Orks & Goblins sind die Barbaren der Warhammerwelt. Sie leben fast überall in den Gebirgen, Wäldern und Einöden der zivilisierten Staaten und Königreiche der Menschen, Zwergen und Elfen. Da sie nur für die Schlacht leben, ergießt sich eine Horde, sobald sie eine stattliche Anzahl an Kriegern angesammelt hat mit einem so genannten Waaagh! über die Lande. Hierbei fallen sie plündernd und brandschatzend über Dörfer und Städte her. Sie ziehen dafür von ihren Hochländern herab, eine ihrer frühen Inspirationen, sollen darum die schottischen Clans gewesen sein. Hintergrund: Die Armeen der Orks und Goblins, auch als Grüne Horden bezeichnet, sind ein loser Zusammenschluss verschiedener aggressiver und primitiver Volksstämme unter der Führung eines besonders kräftigen Individuums (dem "Waaagh!-Boss"). Rohe Gewalt und Masse dominieren die Taktik einer Horde. Durch ihre Schamanen und die Anbetung ihrer Götter Gork und Mork können sie allerdings auch auf magische Kräfte in der Schlacht zurückgreifen. Spiel: In der Armee der Grünhäute können von kleinen Snotlings über mittelgroße Goblins, Nachtgoblins, Squigs, Orks, Wildorks, den besonders kräftigen und elitären Schwarzorks und Trollen bis zu Riesen die unterschiedlichsten Wesen eingesetzt werden. Die grüne Horde hat neben leichten und schweren Infanterieblöcken auch verschiedene Varianten von Kavallerie und Kriegsmaschinen, wie z.B. Wolfsreiter, Wildschweinreiter, Speer- und Steinschleudern. Die Magie der grünen Horde, die von den Schamanen praktiziert wird, ist außerdem sehr offensiv und direkt, da sie zumeist Angriffszauber zur Auswahl hat. Ein Merkmal der Armeen der Orks & Goblins ist ihre Verrücktheit und Unberechenbarkeit: Es gibt einige Einheiten und Sonderregeln, die zwar dem Gegner schaden können, deren Wirkung aber auch auf den Verursacher zurückgehen kann. Dies ähnelt etwa den Skaven, bei denen dies noch ausgeprägter ist. Eine Besonderheit der Orks & Goblins ist die Möglichkeit, das einige Einheiten ihre primitiven aggressiven Triebe nicht unterdrücken können (auch Stänkerei) und spontan etwas tun, was der Spieler nicht geplant hat, wie plötzliches Vorwärtsstürmen oder Streitereien innerhalb der Einheit die zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit in dieser Runde führen. Damit ist diese Armee sehr vielseitig und anspruchsvoll. Wem es beliebt, der kann auch eine Spaßarmee zusammenstellen, bei der man auch als aktiver Spieler überrascht wird. Die Wirkung dieser Armee kann dann je nach Würfelglück für den Gegner oder den Spieler der Armee verheerend sein. Entschließt man sich, eine Ork & Goblin Armee zu spielen, muss man sich überlegen, wie viel Kontrolle man sich über die eigenen Truppen wünscht und danach die Armee zusammenstellen. Von totalem Chaos bis disziplinierten Reihen ist alles möglich. Abzuwägen ist dabei, dass das Schadenspotenzial mit abnehmendem Spielereinfluss zunimmt. Gruftkönige von Khemri Inspiration: Armeen der Gruftkönige von Khemri existieren in dem Reich Nehekhara. Der Hintergrund ist hier eine Untotenarmee mit Skeletten und Mumien im ägyptischen Stil. Viele Namen des Khemri-Hintergrundes sind unter anderem an Begriffe des alten Ägyptens bzw. der entsprechenden Mythologie angelehnt. So berichtet die Mythologie des Alten Ägyptens von sog. Uschebtis/Schawabtis: Magische Figuren die zum Leben erwachen und ihrem Besitzer im Totenreich dienen sollten. Auch altjüdische Elemente (Bundeslade) haben die Spieldesigner hier eingebaut: Die Wirkung im Spiel entspricht der Darstellung der Lade aus George Lucas' Film „Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes“ (Original: Raiders of the lost Ark). Auch der Begriff Khemri entstammt der alten Sprache Ägyptens: „Khemet“ bedeutet „Schwarzes Land“ und bezeichnet das fruchtbare Land im Nildelta. In der Warhammer-Welt liegt Khemri dementsprechend im Gebiet Ägyptens. Hintergrund: Khemri war einstmals eine stolze, mächtige und überaus reiche Nation ägyptischer Prägung. Doch auf Grund der Kriege mit den ersten Vampiren, die in Nehekhara überhaupt erst entstanden sind, ist Khemri nun eine untergegangene Zivilisation, die jedoch noch immer um einen Platz in der Welt der Lebenden kämpft und ihr Gold keinem Eindringling freiwillig übergibt. Durch mächtige Magie halten sich die mumifizierten Hohepriester in einem Halbleben und lassen die Truppen Khemris und ihrer Anführer wenn Eindringlinge ihre Reiche bedrohen, auferstehen. Streitwagen werden von skelettierten Pferden gezogen, die Infanterie und Kavallerie Khemris setzt sich staubig schlurfend in Bewegung. Die Priester haben aus totem Gebein Kriegsmaschinen gebaut, die an Riesen, Skorpione und Katapulte erinnern und durch die Magie der Priester zusammengehalten werden. Ushabti sind zum Leben erwachte Statuen, die den ägyptischen Herrschern in ihrem Tode dienen und mit brutaler Gewalt die Gegner angreifen. Spiel: Die Geschwindigkeit einer Armee Nehekharas ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert: Laut Regeln dürfen Khemritruppen keine sog. Marschbewegung durchführen (doppelte Geschwindigkeit wenn keine Feinde in der Nähe sind), was Khemri sehr langsam macht. Über Magie können Khemritruppen jedoch in der Magiephase eine zusätzliche Bewegung durchführen, was bei einigen glücklichen Würfelwürfen wiederum dazu führen kann, das diese regeltechnisch langsame Armee auf einmal sehr schnell über das Spielfeld kommt. Hinzu kommt, dass durch ihre Vipernpfeile ansonsten übliche Abzüge beim Beschuss ihrer Gegner entfallen. Die Anrufungen Khemris sind wie ein steter magischer Fluss, den der Gegner nur schwer dämmen kann. Alle Kemri-Magier beherrschen immer alle Sprüche ihrer besonderen Magielehre und können niemals Zauberpatzer (dafür aber auch keine Sprüche mit totaler Energie) wirken. Zusammen mit den weiteren Eigenschaften der Untoten (sie fliehen nie, verursachen Angst, können magisch wiederbelebt werden), gelten sie als eine sehr zuverlässige Armee. Vampire Inspiration: Vampirarmeen finden ihren Hintergrund in diversen Vampirgeschichten. Die Vampire teilen sich in fünf verschiedene Blutlinien (Klans) auf. Von Carstein sind die klassischen Vampire, wie man sie unter anderem in den unzähligen Darstellungen aus den Filmen mit Christopher Lee oder auch aus der berühmten Darstellung mit Bela Lugosi kennt. Der Orden der Blutdrachen entspricht den Kämpfern, wie Vlad III. Drăculea, der Pfähler, mal einer war, bevor er zu dem Vampir Dracula wurde: In blutroten Rüstungen reiten die Blutdrachen an der Spitze ihrer Truppen als starke, unsterbliche Kämpfer zum Sieg, getrieben von ihrer Blutlust. Die Vampirinnen von Lahmia können ihren altägyptischen Einfluss nicht verleugnen und erinnern stilistisch an die Geschichte Carmilla von Joseph Sheridan LeFanu und vom Hintergrund her an einige Bücher von Anne Rice. Sie verführen die Männer und agieren mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Die Vampire der Necrarch sind die Nosferatu unter den Vampiren und entsprechen der Vampirdarstellung in Friedrich Murnaus Adaption von Stokers Dracula. Mit mehr oder weniger subtilen aber unglaublich starken nekromantischen Kräften bezwingen sie den Gegner, und wollen alle Menschen der Welt in Untote verwandeln. Die Strigoi sind verwilderte Vampire, mehr blutrünstige Bestie als distinguierter Vampir, und gehasst von allem und jeden, selbst von den anderen Blutlinien, und selbst untereinander. Aus der Welt des Kinos mag man entfernt an die Vampire aus Quentin Tarantinos From Dusk Till Dawn denken. Mit rohen Kräften zerreißen sie die Lebenden wie Papier und nehmen so stille Rache. Vampire sind auf der ganzen Warhammerwelt anzutreffen, am bekanntesten sind sie jedoch in der alten Welt, wo sie zum Teil unerkannt einen Teil der herrschenden Klasse stellen. Hintergrund: Die Vampire leben entweder sehr versteckt und zurückgezogen in alten Ruinen, Burgen, Gruften und Friedhöfen, in eigenen Palästen in Herrschaftsbereichen und Provinzen mit menschlichen Untergebenen oder auch direkt integriert unter den Menschen in angesehen Positionen der Gesellschaft. In letzterem Fall tarnen sie ihr Vampirdasein unter einer Maskerade und ziehen die Fäden zur Machterhaltung im Hintergrund, in den beiden erstgenannten Fällen treten sie zum Teil offen als Vampire in Erscheinung. Die Hintergründe, die zu Kriegen mit Armeen der Vampire führen, sind so unterschiedlich wie die Blutlinien selbst. Teilweise führen die Vampire auch Kriege gegen die Artgenossen der verwandten Blutlinien. Im Kriegsfall führen die Vampirgrafen und -gräfinnen ihre untoten Armeen zwar an, jedoch besteht eine solche Armee zum größten Teil nicht aus Vampiren, sondern aus von ihnen zum Leben erweckten Horden untoter Skelette, Zombies und Ghoule. Auch Wölfe, Fledermäuse, Banshees, Gespenster und Geister findet man in diesem gotischen Horror, der von einer angreifenden Vampirarmee ausgeht. Sehr eindrucksvoll ist die Schwarze Kutsche. Spiel: Die Untoten verbreiten Angst und fliehen niemals (was haben sie als Tote auch zu verlieren?), das ist ein großer Vorteil in der Schlacht. Allerdings sind sie auch langsamer als lebendige Truppen und verfügen nicht über taktische Möglichkeiten wie einen geordneten Rückzug. Wenn außerdem der General der Armee, also der Vampir, der die Untoten erschaffen hat, vernichtet wird, zerfällt die Armee allmählich wieder zu Knochenmehl. Ein Vampirspieler sollte also aufpassen, das seinem General nichts geschieht, ein Dilemma, wenn man bedenkt, das vor allem die kampfstarken Vampire, mit ihren übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, in vorderster Front mitkämpfen sollen (Vampirgrafen gehören zu den stärksten Nahkämpfern bei Warhammer überhaupt). Zwerge Inspiration: Zwerge leben in den Gebirgen der Alten Welt und lassen sich nicht allzu oft an der Oberfläche blicken. Ihre Inspiration liegt vor allem in den Sagen und Mythen der nordeuropäischen Völker. Hintergrund: Zwerge mögen Gold und Bier, sind klein, stur und tragen Bärte, mögen auf gar keinen Fall Grünhäute (d.h. Orks und Goblins) und Ratten. Elfen und Magie sind ihnen ebenfalls ein leidiges Thema, weswegen sie auch beides meiden. Diese Vorstellungen hat man von typischen Zwergen und sie passen auch auf jene der Warhammerwelt. Wenn die Zwerge in den Krieg ziehen, sind sie nicht nur stur und langsam, sondern auch sehr zäh. Ihre Krieger verfügen zum Großteil über sehr gute Rüstungen. Den Kern der Armee bilden die Klankrieger und ihre ehrenwerten älteren, erfahreneren Verwandten, die Langbärte, sowie die Armbrust- und Musketenschützen. Besondere Einheiten wie etwa die Grenzläufer oder Bergwerker bieten einige taktische Möglichkeiten: Sie übernehmen Kundschafterrollen oder können Überraschungsangriffe durchführen. Die Eisenbrecher und Hammerträger sind die Eliten der Armee. Besondere Erwähnung verdienen auch die Slayer (Zwerge, die ihre Ehre verloren haben - sie suchen in der Schlacht den Tod gegen einen möglichst starken Gegner, um ihre Ehre im Tode wiederzuerlangen). Die gesamte Armee zeichnet sich durch ihre außerordentliche Kampfmoral und Furchtlosigkeit aus. Hervorhebenswert ist auch das zwergische Gespür für Technologie, dank dem die Zwerge viele Kriegsmaschinen entwickelt haben. Das Repertoire zwergischer Kriegmaschinerie reicht von Speer- und Steinschleudern („Grollschleuder“), über hochwertige Kanonen bis hin zu weitaus exotischeren Konstrukten wie etwa der Flammenkanone, der Orgelkanone oder dem dampfbetriebenen, flugfähigen Gyrokopter. Die Kriegmaschinen werden oft von Maschinisten begleitet, was sie noch effektiver und verheerender macht. Spiel: In der Schlacht werden Zwergenarmeen von kriegserprobten Helden angeführt, die die Armee noch standfester machen. Gehüllt in hervorragend geschmiedete Rüstungen und mit perfekt gearbeiteten Waffen ausgestattet stellen sie auch für starke Nahkämpfer anderer Völker eine Herausforderung dar. Die Runenmagie der Schmiede und Runenmeister fügt sich nahtlos in die zwergischen Kriegskonzepte der Standfestigkeit und des Kampfes mit überlegener technischer Ausrüstung ein. Im Spiel ist eine Zwergenarmee hauptsächlich eine langsame, aber harte Defensivarmee, die sich wenig bewegt, dabei jedoch standhaft die Stellung zu halten versucht. Durch eine große Auswahl an Kriegsmaschinen, die in großer Anzahl von den Zwergen in der Schlacht eingesetzt werden können, ist es den Zwergen besser als jedem anderen Volk möglich, diese Stellung erfolgreich zu halten. Darüber hinaus kann ein regelrechter Feuerhagel schon in der Anfangsphase beim Gegner zu großen Verlusten führen. Gegner der Zwerge sollten das Gelände als Schutz gegen die Kriegsmaschinen nutzen. Zwerge verabscheuen Magie und alles was mit ihr zu tun hat, es sei denn es ist Magie auf ihre Weise, denn Zwerge halten die Zauberer anderer Völker tendenziell eher für Stümper und setzen daher lieber auf die weitaus sicherere Runenmagie. Darüber hinaus sind sie mit einer erhöhten Magieresistenz ausgestattet, jedoch setzen sie Magie nur sehr beschränkt offensiv ein . Des Weiteren verfügen Zwerge über diverse Sonderregeln, die eine Zwergenarmee zu einem eben so standfesten wie starrsinnigen Kampfverband machen. Die überarbeieteten Regeln aus dem Jahr 2006 brachten den Zwerge jedoch auch einige offensive Möglichkeiten, was eine flexiblere Handhabung der Armee ermöglicht. Horden des Chaos Inspiration: Die Idee und das Aussehen der Horden des Chaos sind an verschiedene extreme religiöse bzw. heidnische und philosophische Anschauungen angelehnt. Das Chaos ist ein Gegenpol zur Ordnung, die wiederum nach den Aufzeichnungen der Echsenmenschen von den Weltenschöpfern, den sogenannten Alten, gegeben wurde. Setzt man Ordnung, Beständigkeit, Liebe und Schöpferkraft allgemein mit dem Guten gleich, symbolisiert das Chaos mit Krieg, Krankheit, Lust und Veränderung dementsprechend das Böse. Bekannte christliche und heidnische Motive von Teufeln, Dämonen und apokalyptischen Reitern treffen auf das Yin-Yang-Prinzip (Dualität) der östlichen Philosophien. Obwohl der Einfluss des Chaos als weltumspannend gilt, sind die Zentren an den Polen der Welt zu finden. Daran anlehnend, in den nördlichen Tundra-Regionen, Steppen, und nebligen Fjordlandschaften leben die dem Chaos huldigenden Barbarenstämme. Diese Barbarenstämme finden ihre Entsprechungen auch durch Fantasy-Filme wie "Conan der Barbar" oder in den Wikingern. Ein starkes Motiv findet sich dementsprechend auch in dem gewaltsamen Eindringen von Volksgruppen nach Westeuropa im frühen Mittelalter durch Wikinger, Vandalen oder Hunnen, deren Wirken als Strafe Gottes angesehen wurde. Die Dämonen des Chaos erinnern an die mittelalterlichen Bilderfantasien eines Hieronymus Bosch. Hintergrund: Vier Chaosgötter streiten um die Vorherrschaft in der Warhammer-Welt, im Warp, im Universum: Nurgle, Herr über alle Krankheiten der Welt, Verbreiter der Pestilenz und Seuche; Slaanesh, der Dunkle Prinz, Herr über die unterdrückten Perversitäten in den menschlichen Seelen, Empfindung von Schmerz und Leid als Lust, aber auch von Kunst und Exzesse; Tzeentch, Gott der Magie, der Veränderung, der Hoffnung und der Wandlung, Weber des Schicksals; und zu guter letzt Khorne, der blutige Kriegsgott und Verabscheuer der Magie auf seinem Thron auf dem Schädelberg der Opfer, die von seinen Champions erschlagen wurden - brutal, unnachgiebig, blutrünstig. Die zivilisierten Menschen des Imperiums (und auch andere Völker die sich Ordnung und Zivilisation verschrieben haben) stehen zum Teil in scharfem Gegensatz und ständigem Kampf gegen das Chaos und seine Prinzipien und Anhänger. Wer sich einem der vier Chaosgötter unterwirft und stark genug ist sich der Gunst der Götter für würdig zu erweisen, wird mit Macht und übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten gesegnet (Khorne z.B. verleiht enorme Kraft, Champions des Tzeentch hingegen sind starke Magier) und darf seine Stämme anführen, mit anderen Stämmen vereinigen und den Krieg in die geordnete Welt tragen um sie dem Prinzip ihres Gottes Untertan zu machen. Die Armeen des Chaos können aus Horden sterblicher Krieger und Barbaren bestehen, alternativ aber auch Tiermenschen und Dämonen beinhalten. Reine Dämonen- bzw. Tiermenschenarmeen siehe Bestien des Chaos und Dämonenlegionen). Spiel: Spieltechnisch setzten Armeen der Horden des Chaos meist auf wenige (teure), dafür aber sehr starke und schwer gepanzerte Einheiten, die Unterstützung durch wendige Reiter oder Flieger und Magie erhalten. Je nachdem, ob der Spielstil sich auf eine bestimmte Gottheit ausrichtet, ändern sich die Armeeauswahl beziehungsweise zusätzliche Regeln für die Einheiten (Immunität gegen Psychologische Faktoren, Resistenz gegen Magie etc.). Bestien des Chaos Inspiration: Bestien des Chaos, oder besser: Tiermenschen, leben in den dunklen Wäldern der Warhammer-Welt. Die größten bekannten Tiermenschhorden leben im Wald von Arden in Bretonia und in den dunklen Wäldern des Imperiums. Spieltechnisch erinnern die Tiermenschen an die Germanen bzw. Cherusker, die in wilden Horden aus den Wäldern hervorstürmten und die Römer während der Varusschlacht trotz zahlenmäßiger Unterlegenheit vernichteten. Optisch können parallelen zu den mythologischen Zwitterwesen gezogen werden, wie den Zentauren (Unterkörper Pferd, Oberkörper Mensch) oder Minotauren (Körper eines Menschen, Kopf eines Stiers). Hintergrund: Tiermenschen sind eine Ausprägung des Einflusses des Chaos. Zum Teil handelt es sich bei den Tiermenschen um Menschen, die durch die Berührung mit dem Chaos zu tierhaften Wesen mutierten, manchmal sind es auch Tiere, die durch das Chaos zu schlimmen intelligenten Bestien mutierten. Auf jeden Fall sind Tiermenschen eine chaosverderbte Perversion der Natur mit Hass auf alles, was noch normal ist. So fallen sie über Reisende und einsame Siedlungen her und plündern diese vollständig, scheuen sich aber auch nicht, sich zusammenzurotten und ganzen Armeen die Stirn zu bieten. Auf Füßen und auf Hufen, teilweise mit Streitwagen ausgerüstet stürmen die Tiermenschen aus den Wäldern hervor und fallen den feindlichen Truppen in die Flanke, kesseln sie ein und zerschlagen sie. Ihre Guerilla-Taktik wird im Spiel durch eine Sonderregel repräsentiert, die es ihnen erlaubt max. die Hälfte ihrer Truppen nicht gleich zu Beginn der Schlacht aufzustellen sondern zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nach einem geglücktem Würfelwurf an einem beliebigen Punkt das Schlachtfeld betreten zu lassen. Spiel: Spieltechnisch verfügen die Tiermenschen über eine große Auswahl Infanterieeinheiten unterschiedlicher Stärke und mit diversen Spezialfähigkeiten. Dafür fehlen (bis auf Streitwagen) jegliche Kriegsmaschinen, und auch Fernkampfeinheiten sind nicht vorhanden. Der Schlüssel zum erfolgreichen Spiel mit den Tiermenschen besteht daher darin, den Mangel an Fernkampftruppen durch geschicktes manövrieren der Nahkämpfer auszugleichen, von denen der Tiermenschenspieler gewöhnlich eine Überzahl hat. Ogerkönigreiche Inspiration: Die Oger sind eine neue Armee im Universum von Warhammer Fantasy. Oger tauchten aber auch schon als Söldner auf, sowohl als reguläre Einheit als auch als sogenanntes legendäres Regiment (Golfags Oger) und waren auch Bestandteil in bestimmten anderen Armeen (z. B. als Chaosoger). Das Königreich der Oger liegt in der Bergregion, die in unserer Welt den Höhenzügen von Afghanistan bis China entsprechen (Himalaya), in Warhammer als Trauerberge bezeichnet. Als sie nach einer Katastrophe in ihrer Heimat fliehen musstn, fraßen sie einfach die ursprünglich in den Trauerbergen lebenden Riesen auf, degradierten sie zu Sklaven oder vertrieben sie und nahmen ihr Reich in Besitz. Kulturelle Anlehnung findet sich in der mongolisch geprägten Ausrüstung der Modelle und der Tatsache, das die Ogerarmeen auch Zugriff auf ihre Vettern, die Yetis, haben. Als professionelle Söldner kommen Oger weit herum und führen daher allerlei exotische Waffen in die Schlacht, wie zum Beispiel eine Falx, wie sie von den Dakern benutzt wurde. Hintergrund: Oger sind eher als neutral zu bezeichnen. Allerdings tun sie für Futter und Gold fast alles. Sie treten zwar als Händler und Söldner in Erscheinung, jedoch verteidigen sie ihr Gebiet auch gegen Eindringlinge. Ogerarmeen bestehen hauptsächlich aus den großen massigen Ogern mit ihren starken Waffen, darunter Keulen, Zweinhandwaffen, tragbare Kanonen (!) etc. Unterstützt werden die Oger von sogenannten Gnoblars, eine goblinoide Rasse, die den Goblins ähnelt. Gnoblars mischen sich im Gefecht unter die Oger, bilden aber auch eigene Regimenter und bedienen auch ein spezielles Katapult (Schrottschleuder). Magisch verlassen sich die Oger auf die "Wanstmagie", also Eingeweidemagie. Dies gibt den religiösen Hintergrund der Oger wieder, der sich zum großen Teil über die Nahrungsaufnahme manifestiert, mit dem Magen als dem Sitz der Seele etc. Die Wanstmagie ist ziemlich zuverlässig, kann aber die Fleischer (so werden die Zauberer der Oger bezeichnet) selbst auch schädigen. Spiel: Im Spiel sind Ogerarmeen zahlenmäßig eher kleine Armeen (ähnlich wie Chaos), da ihre Vorteile (hoher Widerstand, hohe Stärke, mehrere Trefferpunkte) für entsprechend viele Punkte bezahlt werden müssen. Söldner Inspiration: Söldner gibt es zwar auf der gesamten alten Welt, aber nur in Stadtstaaten von Tilea sind Söldnerheere das, was in anderen Ländern die eigene Armee ist. Viele berühmte Söldnerregimenter kommen aus Tilea, einer großen Landzunge gegenüber von Arabia und Khemri, südlich von Bretonia und dem Imperium. Der Hintergrund ist das Italien des späten Mittelalters und der Renaissance, mit den rivalisierenden Stadtstaaten, dem Aufkommen der berühmten genuesischen Armbrustschützen und den massiert eingesetzten Pikenträgern. Hintergrund: Die Stadtstaaten Tileas unterhalten kein stehendes Heer, doch in jeder Stadt gibt es Profisoldaten, die ihr Handwerk verstehen und für ihre eigene Stadt, aber auch für andere Städte oder Länder in den Kampf ziehen. Inzwischen ziehen die tileanischen Städte auch Söldner aus anderen Regionen an, Elfen, Oger, Orks, Hobgoblins, Nordländer, abenteuerlustige junge Männer aus dem Imperium und in Ungnade gefallene bretonische Ritter... Aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen versammeln sie sich unter dem Banner eines gefeierten Söldnergenerals, um Ruhm und Reichtum in den Schlachten für fremde Herren zu suchen. Spiel: Söldnerarmeen eignen sich für Spieler, die gerne mal unterschiedlichste Modelle nach den Söldnerregeln in die Schlacht führen wollen. Einzelne Regimenter können aber auch in andere Armeen als Söldner integriert werden. Chaoszwerge Inspiration: Der geographisch-geschichtliche Kontext der Chaoszwerge bezieht sich auf Assyrien. Haartracht der Modelle (gelockte Bärte), Kopfbedeckungen und Symbole, sowie Merkmale wie aggressive Expansionspolitik, Sklavenhaltung und Tyrannei weisen auf das alte Assyrien als Vorlage dieses Volkes hin. Hintergrund: Chaoszwerge sind die inzwischen „verstorbenen“ (Games Workshop hat die Produktion und den Vertrieb dieses Volkes eingestellt), bösen Verwandten der Zwerge und leben östlich des Weltrandgebirges in den Düsterlanden. Zurückzuführen sind die Chaoszwerge auf Zwergenexpeditionen in diese Gebiete, welche durch die Einflüsse des Chaos korrumpiert wurden. Spiel: Im Gegensatz zu ihren Vettern, den Zwergen, können Generäle der Chaoszwerge sowohl auf Infanterie und Artillerie als auch auf Kavallerie und Magie zurückgreifen. In Schlachten werden Armeen der Chaoszwerge oft von Einheiten Hobgoblins und fiese Gitze, welche zu den Goblinoiden gezählt werden, unterstützt. Des Weiteren können Sklaven in Form der Schwarzorks (welche von den Chaoszwergen gezüchtet wurden), Orks und Goblins für die Armee rekrutiert werden. Gegenwärtig finden Chaoszwerge als Besatzung der einzigartigen Chaos-Artillerie, dem "Todbringer", Verwendung und werden auch hin und wieder in Hintergrundinformationen anderer Völker erwähnt. Zusätzliche Informationen * Warhammer 40,000 * Warhammer Ancient Battles * Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Kategorie:Inhalt